La jalousie est un vilain défaut quoique
by Cybelia
Summary: Un nouveau venu, qui n'est pas ce qu'il semble être, va éloigner Arthur de Merlin, ce que le jeune sorcier ne va pas supporter.  Fic écrite pour le fanzine 5 du Monde du Slash. Se déroule après la saison 1 et le début est fortement inspiré par le 2x01.


Merlin était jaloux.

Un mois plus tôt, de nouveaux serviteurs avaient été engagés par le Roi Uther. Parmi eux se trouvait un jeune homme aux courts cheveux d'un noir corbeau et aux grands yeux sombres répondant au prénom de Simon. Dès le jour de son arrivée au château, Simon fut affecté au service du Prince Arthur. Au début, Merlin en fut plutôt ravi car ça lui permettait de se décharger sur le nouveau venu des tâches les plus désagréables. Mais, au bout de deux semaines, il réalisa que Simon s'était immiscé entre Arthur et lui. Le Prince semblait avoir placé une confiance dans son nouveau serviteur qu'il n'avait jamais eue envers Merlin. Celui-ci, vexé, tentait par tous les moyens de retrouver les bonnes grâces de son maître, mais, par la faute de sa maladresse légendaire, il ne réussissait qu'à s'éloigner un peu plus d'Arthur.

Ce n'était pas seulement la peur de perdre son emploi qui torturait le jeune sorcier. Depuis des mois, il avait réalisé qu'un sentiment très profond l'attachait au futur souverain. Il se retrouvait presque chaque nuit plongé dans des songes de plus en plus troublants qui le laissaient au réveil dans un profond émoi. Il avait décidé de garder cet état de fait secret. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de mentir à son entourage. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'osait s'en ouvrir à personne, pas même à Gaius car il ne savait pas comment son tuteur réagirait à l'annonce que son protégé rêvait de folles nuits d'amour entre les bras de son prince. Si encore le problème n'avait été que physique, Merlin aurait pu s'en accommoder. Mais il savait qu'il y avait plus. Il aimait Arthur du plus profond de son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux, mais n'avait aucun doute sur la nature exacte de ses sentiments. Il avait bien assez souvent observé les symptômes de la maladie d'amour chez les autres hommes pour en connaître les effets !

La présence de Simon auprès d'Arthur avait donc un résultat des plus néfastes sur le moral de Merlin. Le jeune sorcier bougonnait à longueur de temps et le prince, ne supportant plus sa mauvaise humeur, lui donnait un maximum de tâches à effectuer loin de lui. Ils étaient plongés depuis quelques jours dans un cercle vicieux dont Merlin ne voyait pas comment sortir.

* * *

Cet après-midi là, Arthur ordonna à son valet d'aller nettoyer les écuries. C'était la raison pour laquelle Merlin se retrouvait à faire des allers-retours sous la pluie battante alors que Simon était bien au chaud et à l'abri au château en train d'astiquer l'armure du prince. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il rentra chez Gaius, trempé comme une soupe. Son tuteur lui adressa un regard surpris :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors par un temps pareil ?  
Merlin grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il était en train d'ôter sa tunique imbibée d'eau lorsqu'il entendit le battant s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il allait râler contre le manque d'intimité dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'il croisa le regard clair d'Arthur.  
- Sire ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
- As-tu vu Simon ? demanda le prince, sans se soucier de l'état de son valet, ni de sa tenue.  
- Non, répondit sèchement Merlin. Je pensais qu'il était en train de vous cirer les bottes…  
Le prince ne réagit pas devant l'insolence de l'autre homme, ce qui inquiéta un peu celui-ci.  
- Il semble avoir quitté le château… Je vais aller interroger les gardes, souffla Arthur, visiblement inquiet.  
Le cœur serré, Merlin le vit quitter la chambre. Alors que la porte se refermait sur l'homme qu'il aimait d'un amour impossible, le jeune sorcier lança son pantalon trempé contre le battant, furieux. Il soupira profondément avant d'aller ramasser son vêtement qui n'avait pas demandé un tel traitement. Il enfila des habits secs, mit les autres à s'égoutter sur un fil, puis rejoignit Gaius pour le dîner. Pendant le repas, le médecin tenta d'interroger son protégé, mais celui-ci était trop déprimé pour parler. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Merlin retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, conscient qu'il serait incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Les pensées noires qui tournaient dans son esprit le déprimaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de destin, il savait qu'il aurait déjà quitté Camelot pour rentrer dans son village. Là, au moins, l'éloignement lui aurait permis d'oublier le prince. Pendant un court instant, il se demanda si partir ne serait finalement pas la meilleure solution, autant pour lui que pour Arthur. Mais la peur que le prince ne s'aperçoive même pas de son absence le fit immédiatement changer d'avis. Il aimait trop le blond pour prendre le risque de le perdre à tout jamais.

* * *

Merlin sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule le secouer vivement.  
- Allez, réveille-toi ! lança la voix de Gaius.  
Le jeune homme grogna mais ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'endormir, mais pourtant, nous étions déjà le matin et le soleil entrait à flots dans la petite chambre.  
- Il y a eu une mort suspecte cette nuit. Tu vas venir m'aider à ramener le corps ici pour que je puisse l'examiner.  
Merlin se leva d'un bond et s'habilla rapidement puis rejoignit son tuteur qui l'attendait près de la porte.

Le corps était étendu contre le mur d'une maison. Sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre et son visage était figé dans une expression de surprise. Merlin reconnut l'un des maraîchers qui fournissait le château, un dénommé Alban. Un chariot vide se trouvait à côté de lui. Il devait sûrement revenir des cuisines lorsqu'il avait trouvé la mort. Gaius fit signe à son protégé de l'aider à mettre le corps sur une charrette, puis ils l'emmenèrent dans l'atelier du physicien. Là, ils l'installèrent sur la table afin que Gaius puisse l'examiner. Merlin se tenait debout à côté de lui, intrigué par la couleur du cadavre.  
- À première vue, il a été presque totalement saigné.  
- Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sang où on l'a trouvé, souffla le jeune sorcier.  
- Et il ne semble pas avoir été déplacé, ajouta Gaius.  
Il se tut, se concentrant sur son travail. Au bout d'un moment, il s'exclama :  
- Ça c'est étrange !  
- Quoi ?  
- Regarde !  
Il désigna à Merlin le cou d'Alban où se trouvaient deux trous espacés de quelques centimètres.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- On dirait des piqûres… et vu le sang qui s'est agglutiné autour de la blessure, je pense que c'est par là qu'il a été vidé.  
- Vous voulez dire… que quelque chose à aspiré son sang à travers ces deux trous ?  
- Je le crains.  
Gaius se redressa et alla chercher son ouvrage consacré aux êtres magiques et aux monstres de légende.  
- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel genre de créature… souffla-t-il en tournant rapidement les pages.  
Merlin fixait toujours le cadavre, inquiet.  
- Vous pensez que ça risque de s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est, tout est possible.  
Il termina de parcourir son ouvrage, puis le referma en soupirant profondément.  
- Je n'ai rien trouvé. Je vais devoir avertir le Roi. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la salle du trône face à Uther et à Arthur. Merlin fut mécontent de voir que Simon se tenait à côté du prince, un air satisfait sur le visage.  
- Sire, nous avons un problème ! lança Gaius en préambule.  
Il expliqua ses découvertes concernant la mort d'Alban. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Uther se tourna vers son fils.  
- Tu vas mettre en place un couvre-feu et des tours de garde dans la ville. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques.  
- À vos ordres, Sire !  
Arthur se leva et quitta la pièce, suivi de près par Simon, sans un regard pour Merlin qui en eut le cœur serré.

* * *

Une semaine passa sans que d'autres victimes ne soient à déplorer. Uther leva le couvre-feu, mais maintint les tours de garde. Merlin avait repris sa routine quotidienne, toujours aussi jaloux de la présence constante de Simon auprès d'Arthur. Ses rêves continuaient à le tourmenter presque toutes les nuits, le laissant au réveil dans un état d'excitation avancée qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à calmer.

Ce matin-là, Merlin décida d'aller voir de lui-même si Arthur avait besoin de lui. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il se figea en voyant que le prince était plongé dans un baquet d'eau chaude, les yeux clos. Au grand soulagement de Merlin, Simon n'était pas dans la pièce. Le blond ouvrit les paupières et posa son regard sur le jeune sorcier qui frissonna. Les prunelles azur de son maître semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat, comme si un voile les avait ternies.  
- Que veux-tu ? demanda Arthur d'une voix morne.  
- Juste savoir si vous aviez besoin de moi.  
- Va chercher Simon pour qu'il m'aide à m'habiller.  
Merlin sentit la jalousie étreindre à nouveau son cœur et décida de mentir :  
- Il est occupé à vous préparer un bon déjeuner et ne peut pas se libérer immédiatement. Voulez-vous que je le fasse à sa place ?  
Arthur sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis acquiesça, toujours sur un ton neutre. Merlin attrapa le drap de bain et s'approcha du baquet. Le prince se leva, sans se soucier de sa nudité. Le jeune sorcier laissa son regard errer sur le dos de l'autre homme, puis descendre sur ses fesses musclées. Une chaleur familière surgit soudain dans les reins du brun. Sans prévenir, le blond lui fit face et les yeux de Merlin se posèrent sur l'entrejambe de son prince. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait nu, l'ayant plusieurs fois aidé à se vêtir, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il désirait le corps de l'autre homme. Alors qu'il essayait de se forcer à détourner le regard, il remarqua un détail qui le troubla : en haut de la cuisse, à la lisière des poils blonds, il y avait deux petits points sombres, distants de quelques centimètres. Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer, abasourdi par ce qui ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il sursauta violemment lorsque la voix d'Arthur claqua :  
- Donne-moi ça et sors d'ici !  
Merlin leva les yeux et croisa le regard furieux du prince. Il sentit tout son visage s'empourprer violemment. Il se détourna, donna le linge au blond et quitta la chambre au pas de course.

Merlin ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte de l'atelier de Gaius. Il y entra, le souffle encore court.  
- Tu es déjà revenu ?  
- Arthur a les mêmes marques qu'avait Alban !  
- Quoi ?  
Merlin raconta à son tuteur ce qu'il venait de voir, insistant sur le fait que la marque semblait identique à celle qu'ils avaient trouvée sur le mort. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Gaius souffla :  
- L'emplacement de la blessure suggère qu'elle a été faite quand Arthur était seul, sûrement la nuit. Et surtout que personne ne devait pouvoir la remarquer. Qui a accès à sa chambre ?  
- Seulement Simon et moi.  
- Est-ce qu'un détail peut te faire penser que Simon est un sorcier ou a des pouvoirs quelconques ?  
- Non, répondit Merlin. Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, il n'a jamais rien montré d'étrange… mais depuis qu'il est là, Arthur se comporte bizarrement. Il ne réagit même plus lorsque je lui réponds avec insolence !  
- Je vais faire d'autres recherches… peut-être qu'avec ces nouveaux éléments, je trouverai un indice…  
Merlin venait d'avoir une autre idée. Alors qu'il faisait volte-face, Gaius lui demanda :  
- Où vas-tu ?  
- Vérifier quelque chose !  
Il traversa la cour du château à toute allure et fonça dans les sous-sols. Une fois dans la grotte, il hurla :  
- Venez, j'ai besoin de vous ! Je vous en prie ! C'est très important !  
Le dragon apparut soudain au-dessus de lui. Il se posa sur son rocher et considéra Merlin d'un œil circonspect.  
- Quelle est donc cette urgence, jeune sorcier ?  
- Arthur est en danger. Vous devez m'aider.  
- Parle.  
Le jeune homme expliqua la situation. Quand il eut fini, le dragon pencha la tête avant de répondre :  
- La créature qui a tué le maraîcher et asservi le jeune Pendragon est un vampire. Une créature ancestrale qui se nourrit du sang des humains. Il peut également, en prélevant d'infimes quantités de sang et en injectant un peu de sa salive dans la blessure, forcer un humain à lui obéir.  
- C'est sûrement ce qu'il a fait à Arthur !  
- As-tu des soupçons sur l'identité du vampire ?  
- Oui, avoua Merlin. Que puis-je faire ?  
- Les vampires craignent la lumière du soleil. Seul un talisman fait de pierre lunaire peut lui permettre de sortir en plein jour. Si tu détruis le talisman, le vampire se consumera dès que les rayons solaires toucheront sa peau.  
- Merci ! lança Merlin avant de quitter la grotte.  
- À ton service, jeune sorcier, répondit le dragon dans son dos.

* * *

Merlin avait une idée : forcer Simon à sortir du château en pleine journée et lui voler son talisman. Mais il y avait un obstacle, et de taille, le vampire ne quittait presque jamais Arthur. Il serait quasiment impossible de l'éloigner du prince sans éveiller ses soupçons. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus le jeune sorcier prenait conscience des risques. Au final, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre Simon sans dévoiler ses pouvoirs à Arthur.

Le destin décida de donner un coup de pouce à Merlin. Une bande de brigand s'était attaqué au village de Cardol, à deux jours de route de Camelot, et le Roi avait ordonné à son fils d'aller les arrêter avant qu'ils s'en prennent à d'autres innocents. Arthur était donc parti de bon matin avec deux chevaliers et trois gardes royaux. Simon était lui aussi du voyage, mais, comme il s'y attendait, Merlin n'y fut pas convié. Il voulut suivre le convoi afin de démasquer le vampire le plus tôt possible, mais le Roi décida qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pendant l'absence de son fils. Merlin se retrouva donc pris toute la journée par des tâches auxquelles il ne pouvait échapper. Lorsqu'il fut enfin libre, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'emprunter un cheval pour rattraper son retard sur le groupe.

La nuit était tombée depuis trois heures lorsque Merlin arriva en vue de la clairière où avait été monté le campement. Il trouva les lieux étrangement silencieux. Il descendit de sa monture, l'attacha, puis se faufila entre les arbres jusqu'à ce que le campement soit totalement dans son champ de vision. Son ventre se tordit d'angoisse lorsqu'il vit que les gardes et les chevaliers étaient tous endormis, certains roulés dans leurs couvertures, les autres assis contre des arbres. Arthur et Simon n'étaient nulle part en vue. Merlin s'approcha des gardes et des chevaliers, vérifiant qu'ils étaient tous encore vivants. Il tenta sans succès d'en réveiller un. Il se doutait que leur sommeil n'avait rien de naturel, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer sur l'état de santé du prince.

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua des traces qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. Il les suivit jusqu'à une toute petite trouée entre les arbres où il aperçut une silhouette indistincte. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur, étendu sur le dos, et de Simon, agenouillé à ses côtés et penché sur lui. Les nuages, qui occultaient jusqu'à présent la lueur de la lune, s'effilochèrent, dévoilant les détails de la scène. Simon était en train de baisser le pantalon du prince, des crocs acérés avaient remplacé ses canines et ses yeux étaient entièrement rouges. Au moment où il allait mordre la peau d'Arthur, Merlin sortit de sa cachette en hurlant :  
- …loigne-toi de lui !  
Simon sursauta et se tourna vers lui, souriant. Ses crocs brillaient à la lueur de la lune. Il remit le pantalon du blond en place, puis se leva et souffla :  
- Tue-le !  
Merlin vit avec effarement et horreur Arthur se lever, ramasser son épée et la brandir vers lui. Le jeune sorcier recula d'un pas, réfléchissant à toute allure au moyen d'arrêter Simon sans faire de mal au prince.  
- Sire… Arthur… Reprenez-vous ! Ne le laissez pas vous contrôler !  
Le blond semblait sourd à ses supplications. Il continuait d'avancer, son épée pointée vers le torse de Merlin.  
- Tue-le ! répéta Simon.  
- Arthur… Je vous en prie ! Vous devez retrouver vos esprits ! Il vous manipule !  
- Tu peux toujours le supplier, il ne t'entend pas. Il est totalement sous mon contrôle, lança Simon en souriant.  
Arthur se jeta soudain sur Merlin qui évita de justesse de se faire transpercer par son épée. Alors que le prince se ruait à nouveau sur lui, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser sa magie pour se protéger. Il leva la main et souffla une formule qui rendit l'arme brûlante, obligeant le prince à la lâcher. Arthur abandonna son épée dans l'herbe, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il se précipita sur Merlin, le faisant tomber au sol. Assis sur le ventre du jeune sorcier, le prince serra ses mains autour de son cou pour l'étrangler. Merlin sentait l'air commencer à manquer. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelque instants avant de perdre connaissance, mais ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.  
Il avait terriblement peur. Pas de mourir, mais de laisser celui qu'il aimait seul avec le vampire. Il plongea son regard embué dans le regard éteint d'Arthur. Soudain, alors qu'il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience, l'étau qui serrait sa gorge se relâcha. Il vit avec stupeur des larmes couler sur les joues du prince. Merlin réussit à grand peine à reprendre son souffle, mais ne bougea pas. D'où il se trouvait, Simon ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait. Le jeune sorcier eut un léger sourire à l'adresse du blond qui semblait avoir totalement retrouvé ses esprits. Arthur se leva et se tourna vers le vampire. Merlin resta immobile, faisant semblant d'avoir succombé.  
- Beau travail ! lança Simon à l'attention du prince. Viens, nous allons reprendre où nous nous sommes arrêtés.  
Arthur s'avança vers lui, semblant obéir comme avant. Au dernier moment, il se jeta sur le vampire. Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol. Merlin se releva d'un bond, prêt à agir. Il fallait qu'il trouve et détruise le talisman en pierre lunaire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à Simon tant qu'il luttait avec le prince. Arthur était un bon combattant, cependant son adversaire prit rapidement le dessus sur lui. Le blond se retrouva au sol, immobilisé. Juste au moment où Simon allait le mordre dans le cou, Merlin vit un reflet rouge au poignet du vampire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre chance et lança son sort, espérant de tout son cœur avoir trouvé le talisman. Simon bondit en arrière, surpris, lorsque l'objet à son poignet explosa. Il se tourna vers Merlin, son large sourire dévoilant ses crocs brillants.  
- Tu te crois malin, sorcier ? Tu ne peux pas me vaincre tant qu'il fait nuit.  
L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il concentra son pouvoir, puisant au plus profond de lui, puis leva la main et prononça d'une voix rauque une formule qu'il avait apprise dans le grimoire offert par Gaius. Une violente lumière illumina la forêt alors qu'une boule de feu apparaissait juste au-dessus du vampire. Simon eut à peine le temps de pousser un hurlement d'agonie. Sa peau se mit à roussir avant de flamber et de se consumer totalement.  
…puisé par la dépense d'énergie et par l'attaque qu'il avait subie, Merlin sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tomba à genoux au moment où ce qu'il restait du vampire était emporté par une brusque rafale. Il avait sauvé Arthur mais à quel prix ! Le désespoir qui le submergea absorba ses dernières forces. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il sentit des bras le retenir et une voix familière souffler :  
- Pardonne-moi…

* * *

Lorsque Merlin ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de constater qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue. Il tenta de lever la main pour la passer sur son visage, mais elle était immobilisée par un poids. Il baissa le regard, sursautant presque lorsqu'il vit que ce qui l'empêchait de bouger était la tête d'Arthur, posée sur son bras gauche. Le prince était tourné vers lui et semblait profondément endormi. Merlin referma les yeux, tentant d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer. N'y parvenant pas, il ne put retenir un profond soupir de frustration.  
- Tu es enfin réveillé ! lança la voix d'Arthur.  
Le jeune sorcier rouvrit les paupières mais son regard évita sciemment celui de son ami.  
- Il fait encore nuit ? Souffla-t-il en voyant les étoiles par la fenêtre proche.  
- Pas « encore », « à nouveau », répondit le prince.  
Surpris, Merlin se tourna instinctivement vers lui et sentit son cœur s'affoler devant la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard clair de l'autre homme.  
- Tu es resté inconscient deux jours entiers.  
- Où sommes-nous ?  
- À Cardol. Quand tu as perdu connaissance, nous étions plus près d'ici que de Camelot. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas rentrer sans avoir rempli ma mission. À notre arrivée ici, je t'ai confié à la guérisseuse du village qui m'a dit que tu étais juste épuisé. Mes hommes et moi avons arrêté la troupe de brigands qui menaçaient les habitants. Ils sont déjà repartis pour Camelot. J'ai préféré attendre ici que tu te réveilles.  
Le jeune sorcier détourna les yeux. Il savait qu'il devait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il fallait qu'il sache, mais il était terrorisé. Arthur résolut son dilemme, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées :  
- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ce que j'ai vu. Ton secret le restera.  
- Pourquoi ? Interrogea le brun, abasourdi.  
Arthur passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement embarrassé. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Merlin attendait sa réponse, à la fois inquiet et empli d'espoir. Ce que le prince dit ensuite ne répondit pas à ses interrogations, mais en créa de nouvelles :  
- J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir... si quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait eu vent de ça...  
Arthur releva les yeux vers lui et demanda :  
- Quelqu'un d'autre le sait ?  
Merlin ne répondit pas. Il était complètement perdu et ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer.  
- Gaius sûrement. Et ta mère bien sûr... quelqu'un d'autre ? Oh... je suppose que ton ami William le savait aussi... sinon, il ne se serait pas dénoncé à ta place ce jour-là. Si Morgana et Gwen n'avaient pas été là, tu m'aurais dit la vérité ?  
Alors qu'il écoutait le prince, Merlin eut soudain une révélation.  
- Vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?  
Arthur s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras. Il ne répondit pas, mais le jeune sorcier pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait deviné juste.  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Lancelot.  
Merlin écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.  
- Comment...  
- Il ne pouvait pas avoir vaincu le griffon seul. Gaius a affirmé à mon père que cette créature ne pouvait être détruite que par la magie. Au début, j'ai cru que Lancelot était un sorcier mais après, j'ai repensé à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ton arrivée. Et tout ce qui est survenu ensuite n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes. Même si je n'ai été vraiment sûr que lorsque tu as tué Simon.  
- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant ?  
- Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais été honnête avec moi ?  
Le brun soupira :  
- Probablement pas.  
- Tu vois. Je préférais ne rien te demander pour que tu n'aies pas à me mentir.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
- Deux choses... après ce qui s'est passé avec Simon, tu aurais eu du mal à nier ce que tu es...  
- Et la seconde ?  
Arthur s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit, tout près de Merlin qui sentit ses battements de cœur s'affoler.  
- Je veux que tu aies une confiance absolue en moi...  
Il leva la main et la posa doucement dans le cou du brun, à l'endroit où une marque violette témoignait de ce qu'il avait fait sous l'influence de Simon.  
- Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait du mal.  
- Vous n'étiez pas vous-même... souffla Merlin, mal à l'aise.  
- J'aurais dû lutter... mais heureusement, j'ai repris mes esprits au bon moment. Je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner si je t'avais tué...  
Arthur plongea son regard clair dans celui de son valet alors que sa main descendait lentement sur la chemise jusqu'à se poser sur le cœur de l'autre homme.  
- Je sais que ce que je ressens est mal... Je me suis parfois demandé si tu ne m'avais pas envoûté... Tu es ma force et ma faiblesse, Merlin...  
Avant que le sorcier ait eu le temps de bouger, le prince se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous le choc, le brun ne réalisa ce qui se passait que lorsque son compagnon s'éloigna de lui. Sans réfléchir, Merlin posa sa main sur la nuque d'Arthur, l'obligeant à l'embrasser à nouveau. Instinctivement, il ouvrit la bouche lorsque la langue du blond caressa ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné. Une vague de chaleur familière monta dans les reins du jeune sorcier alors que son ami l'obligeait à s'allonger sur le lit. Merlin s'attendait à tout moment à se réveiller de ce merveilleux songe dans lequel il était plongé mais avait envie d'en profiter au maximum, sans se soucier des conséquences.

Soudain, Arthur rompit leur étreinte et se redressa avant de s'asseoir. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle un peu court.  
- Je suis désolé... souffla le prince.  
Il fit mine de se lever, mais son valet l'attrapa par le poignet.  
- Ne le sois pas !  
Arthur le fixa un long moment en silence.  
- Tu sais que cette histoire n'a aucun avenir ?  
- J'en suis conscient. Même si nous ne devons avoir que cette nuit... je veux la passer dans tes bras...  
Arthur sourit tendrement. Le cœur de Merlin se gonfla de bonheur. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, le prince s'éloigna à nouveau, cette fois en direction de la porte. Le sorcier eut peur que son ami ne parte, mais c'était tout le contraire. Arthur bloqua la porte avec un banc de façon à ce que personne ne puisse entrer. Il ferma les volets de la chambre, puis revint vers le lit. Il ôta ses bottes et sa chemise avant de venir se rallonger sur Merlin qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert.  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. Leurs mains, fébriles, les débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs vêtements. Leurs peaux s'enflammèrent, leurs cœurs s'emballèrent et leurs respirations devinrent erratiques alors que le désir les envahissait. Merlin n'avait jamais connu les tourments du plaisir, mais il avait entièrement confiance en son prince. Arthur lui fit découvrir des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possibles. Il le fit sien avec douceur, attentif au moindre gémissement de douleur que Merlin aurait pu laisser échapper. Même s'il eut mal au début, le jeune sorcier sentit bien vite les vagues de plaisir monter en lui, effaçant tout inconfort. Arthur l'aima alors plus passionnément, avec toute sa fougue, mais toujours avec tendresse. Leurs bouches ne se séparaient plus, étouffant leurs gémissements et leurs cris. Merlin rendit les armes le premier, submergé par un raz-de-marée de pur plaisir. Arthur le rejoignit très vite aux cimes de l'extase et retomba sur lui, essoufflé.  
Le prince se laissa glisser à côté de son amant. Tous deux essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles et de calmer les battements tumultueux de leurs cœurs comblés. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur attira Merlin contre lui. Le jeune sorcier posa sa tête contre la poitrine du blond, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire à son bonheur.  
- Je n'ai aucune envie que cette nuit soit unique... souffla soudain Arthur d'une voix douce.  
- Moi non plus, répondit Merlin.  
Ils étaient conscients que lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Camelot, les risques seraient bien trop grands pour tous les deux.  
- Personne ne devra savoir.  
- Je sais...  
Le jeune sorcier se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir regarder son amant dans les yeux.  
- Et si je trouve une solution... magique... tu accepteras que je l'utilise ?  
- Si elle ne comporte aucun risque que tu te fasses prendre, répondit Arthur, très sérieux. Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir brûler sur un bûcher.  
- Crois-moi, ça ne me tente pas non plus ! Rit Merlin.  
- Tu dois être très prudent.  
- Je le suis toujours.  
Devant le regard circonspect de son amant, il souffla :  
- Enfin, presque...  
Il se rallongea, se blottissant à nouveau dans les bras d'Arthur qui l'interrogea :  
- Simon était un sorcier lui aussi ?  
- Non, un vampire.  
Merlin expliqua sommairement ce que ça voulait dire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, son amant demanda :  
- C'est dans l'un des livres de Gaius que tu as trouvé toutes ces informations ?  
- Non, je...  
Il hésita à parler du dragon. Même si Arthur connaissait son secret, il pouvait être dangereux de tout lui dire. D'un autre côté, après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, il lui semblait impossible de ne pas faire pleinement confiance à son compagnon. Alors il lui dit la vérité.  
- Merci, souffla Arthur lorsqu'il eut fini.  
- Pour quoi ?  
- Pour avoir été honnête avec moi.  
Merlin sourit, puis étouffa un bâillement.  
- Tu as encore besoin de dormir, on dirait. Repose-toi. Je te veux en pleine forme... souffla le prince à l'oreille de son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le sous-entendu.  
Arthur l'embrassa avec tendresse, puis souffla la chandelle. Dans le noir, ainsi blotti entre les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, Merlin n'avait plus peur. Quoi que l'avenir leur réserve, il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

**Fin.****  
**


End file.
